GIFT
by PikachuB
Summary: Bagi Baekhyun, Sehun adalah adik paling kurang ajar yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya menjadikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk si ketua berandalan Park Chanyeol.
1. Hadiah Ulang Tahun

•••

•••

Sehun menatap jengah pintu kamar bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapat. Hampir dua jam. Dengan sisa kesabaran akhirnya dia membuka paksa pintu kamar yang tak terkunci itu dan menampakkan sang pemilik yang terkejut dan refleks menutup tubuhnya.

"Yak! Byun Sehun! Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu kamar?! Atau aku perlu mengajarimu caranya hah?! "

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Dua jam dan kau masih telanjang?" tanya Sehun mengabaikan teriakan sang kakak.

"Kau! Dasar mesum! " Baekhyun menarik handuknya semakin ke atas agar menutupi tubuhnya.

"Demi celana dalam larva milikku, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh kerempeng dan penis kecilmu. Jadi berhenti berusaha menutupinya seperti itu" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Penisku tidak kecil! " Baekhyun melotot tak terima.

"Ya ya katakan itu pada kelingkingku yang lebih besar dari penismu" balas Sehun mengangkat kelingkingnya.

"Byun Sehuuuun!"

"Berhenti berteriak hyung. Cepatlah atau aku meninggalkanmu" ucap Sehun dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama wajah merah menahan kesal miliknya.

Baekhyun melempar kesal handuknya. Kenapa dia harus memiliki adik menyebalkan macam Byun Sehun? Kalau tau adikknya seperti itu, lebih baik dia tidak minta adik kepada ibunya dulu.

"Ya tinggalkan saja aku. Aku tidak akan rugi sama sekali. Lagipula itukan pesta ulang tahun temannya. Bukan temanku. Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya aku mau ikut dengan adik tak tahu diri macam Byun Sehun? " rutuk Baekhyun sepanjang dirinya bersiap dengan pakaiannya.

Sehun menatap kakaknya yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Sweater oversize dengan celana jeans hitam dan juga converse putih adalah pilihan Baekhyun. Dia tampak menggemaskan dengan poni menjuntai hampir menutupi matanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu umur berapa? Kenapa dia tampak seperti anak kecil? Sehun kadang sanksi orang beranggapan dirinya adalah paman-paman pedhofil yang mengajak anak di bawah umur berpergian.

"Hyung, bahkan perempuan tidak berdandan selama itu. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau makhluk gaib" ucap Sehun.

"Dan aku juga curiga, jangan-jangan kau perempuan. Soalnya mulutmu sama dengan mereka, tidak ada saringannya" balas Baekhyun.

"Ya, terserah. Ayo pergi. Kita mungkin sudah ketinggalan acara tiup lilinnya" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun agar bergegas.

—

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang di depannya terparkir beberapa mobil mewah. Sepertinya mereka terlambat.

"Tempat apa ini? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Tempat pestanya" jawab Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang berulang tahun? "

"Temanku"

"Temanmu yang mana? Teman berandalmu?"

"Hyung berhenti bertanya. Pakai ini" ucap Sehun menyerahkan pita berwarna merah.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus memakai ini? "

"Ini tema pestanya. Lihat aku juga pakai" jawab Sehun menunjuk pita yang sudah terpakai di lehernya.

"Kau tidak sedang membodohikukan Byun Sehun? " Baekhyun memicing curiga.

"Kenapa aku harus? Kemari! Biar kupakaikan" Sehun melilit dan mengikatkan pita itu hingga membuat simpul di leher jenjang Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"Ini terasa aneh"

"Anggap saja hyung sedang memakai choker. Nah, ayo turun"

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya saat memasuki bangunan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang beberapa dikenalnya. Ya. Sebagian dari mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama sepertinya. Dia juga melihat si kapten cheerleader disana. Di samping si ketua berandalan. Park Chanyeol. Mereka sedang membicarakan entah apa dan Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Hey yo! Byun Sehun disini!" Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan dirinya yang semakin merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri berdiri tak nyaman dalam rangkulan Sehun dengan semua pandangan mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau terlambat sialan" umpat Jongin menepuk kepala Sehun dari belakang.

"Aku harus menyiapkan hadiahku dulu"

"Dan dimana hadiahku? Kau menjanjikan hadiah paling istimewa untukku" Park Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Ini. Hadiah dariku. Paling istimewa dan tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini" ucap Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya menarik Baekhyun berdiri di depannya.

"A—apa? " Baekhyun masih mencerna ucapan adiknya.

"Silahkan ambil. Hadiah ini milikmu Park Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak suka berterimakasih. Tapi aku akan mengambil hadiahmu. Kau yang terbaik Byun Sehun" ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja. Jaga hadiah dariku baik-baik. Tidak boleh lecet! "

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan adiknya langsung mendorong dan melepas paksa pelukan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu Byun Sehun? " tanya Baekhyun berbalik menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Apa lagi hyung? Kau sudah mendengarnya. Aku memberikanmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol" jawab Sehun dengan entengnya dan menyentuh pita yang melilit leher Baekhyun.

"Kau…Adik sialan! Kau pikir aku barang hah?! Kau menipuku!" teriak Baekhyun mencoba melepas pita yang melilit lehernya dengan paksa. Tapi tidak berhasil. Entah bagaimana cara Sehun mengikatkannya.

"Hei, berhenti melakukan itu. Lehermu bisa terluka…" ucap Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Baekhyun berteriak nyalang menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau hadiah milikku. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya Chanyeol merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mencium pipi lelaki itu.

"Yakkk! " teriak Baekhyun menghapus kasar bekas ciuman Chanyeol di pipinya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan secepat kilat membopong tubuh Baekhyun di pundaknya dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari orang-orang yang tak melepas tatapan kepada mereka.

"YAKK! PARK CHANYEOOOL! TURUNKAN AKUUU! " teriak Baekhyun memukul brutal punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"BYUN SEHUUUUN! KUADUKAN KAU PADA— "

"Berhenti berteriak sayang" ucap Chanyeol menampar bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Nah, lebih baikkan? " Chanyeol terkekeh mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang di atas pundaknya.

"K—kau mesum" cicit Baekhyun menahan panas di wajahnya.

•••

— **kkeut—**

 **Lanjut? Yes or no?** _ **Keep review**_ **^^.**

 **Ini another cerita gaje yang aku bikin. Idenya lewat gitu aja waktu lagi di kamar mandi wkwkwk. Buat Adorable Baekhyun aku belum bisa lanjutin, karena aku lagi kehabisan ide hehe. Banyak juga riview yang minta lanjutin Become A Yeoja. Sebenernya udah aku tulis sampe chap 3 dan dengan bodohnya aku lupa mindahin file dari dokumen ke disk E waktu instal ulang laptop. Jadi ilang semua dan aku belum ada feel buat ketik ulang. Karena yang udah pernah dibikin itu kalo dibikin lagi pasti hasilnya gak bakal sebagus yang pertama. Dan untuk Obsesi udah aku ketik sampe end sih. Tapi entah kenapa aku takut buat publish. Takut kalian kecewa karena ceritanya super gaje banget.**

 **Udah itu aja.**

 **Juga mau ngasih tau. Aku gagal maju tahap selanjutnya CPNS. Sedih aku tuh.**

 **Bhay**.


	2. Pacar

•••

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? " tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Ke ranjangku" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"A—apa? "

"Aku akan menelanjangimu. Menjilat dan menggigit seluruh tubuhmu. Menyentuhmu di bagian terdalam. Hingga kau mendesah pasrah di bawah kuasaku" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian penuh di bibirnya. Tapi tak bertahan lama hingga Baekhyun menarik kuat helai-helai rambutnya.

"AKKHHHHH" teriak Chanyeol refleks menginjak rem mobilnya. Untung sudah memasuki jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya.

"KAU MANUSIA MESUM! MATI KAU MATI KAUUUU! KAU PIKIR AKU JALANG YANG BIASA KAU SEWA HAH?! " teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padamnya semakin kuat menarik rambut Chanyeol.

"YAKK! AKHHH BYUN BAEKHYUN LEPASKAN! ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR MENELANJANGIMU DISINI! "

Mereka saling berteriak menatap sengit satu sama lain.

"Kau kasar sekali seperti wanita. Jangan-jangan kau memang wanita" ucap Chanyeol mengusap kulit kepalanya yang terasa sangat perih.

"Kau ingin kujambak lagi? Aku memiliki penis yang menggantung di antara kakiku kalau kau ingin tahu"

"Ya tak lebih besar dari kelingking Sehun. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku" cemooh Chanyeol menjalankan lagi mobilnya dengan kekehan yang disahuti sumpah serapah untuk Sehun dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha keras menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di atas mobil.

"Turun"

"Tidak mau"

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Tidak mau Park Chanyeol~" tolak Baekhyun entah sadar atau tidak melakukan aegyeo di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun melakukan itu. Dengan sisa kesabaran miliknya, dia membopong paksa tubuh Baekhyun. Lagi.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Turunkan aku!" Baekhyun meronta dengan memukul dan menendang Chanyeol sekuat yang dia bisa. Tapi laki-laki itu tak bergeming dan tetap membawa Baekhyun memasuki mansion mewah miliknya. Melewati beberapa maid yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Park Chanyeol! Turunkan akuuuu! Kau tidak akan sungguh-sungguh membawaku ke kamarmu dan menelanjangiku juga menjilat dan menggigit seluruh tubuhkukan? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh akan membuatku mendesah pasrah di bawah kuasamukan? " tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

"Chanyeol? "

Chanyeol langsung menurunkan Baekhyun dan sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat malam semuanya" sapa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Matanya nyaris keluar mendapati beberapa orang duduk mengelilingi meja makan besar disana. Wajahnya memerah sempurna mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Malu. Baekhyun melarikan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Chanyeol. Meremas kuat jaket kulit yang dipakai lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol kau darimana saja dan siapa dia? " tanya Tuan Park.

"Teman-temanku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukku dan dia pacarku" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun menegang. Pacar katanya? Baekhyun ingin membantah tapi rasa malunya lebih besar bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya.

"Pacar? "

"Ya pacar. Baek, hei sayang…" Chanyeol berusaha menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti sembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau~ Aku malu~" cicit Baekhyun bukannya menolak pengakuan Chanyeol tapi malah memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajah merah padamnya di punggung lebar laki-laki itu.

"Mereka tidak menggigit kok…" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan dan menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun agar menunjukkan dirinya.

"A—annyeong haseo" sapa Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap semua orang disana. Ada empat orang paruh baya yang menatapnya tajam. Seorang wanita dewasa yang menatapnya penasaran. Seorang lelaki dewasa yang menatapnya tanpa minat dan Kim Seolhyun si ketua klub dance yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Kenapa disini menyeramkan sekali? Dan apa yang dilakukan gadis centil itu disini?

"Siapa namamu nak? " tanya salah satu wanita paruh baya disana.

"B—Byun Baekhyun imnida" jawab Baekhyun gugup memainkan ujung sweater yang dipakainya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak mengencani anak di bawah umurkan? "

"Apa maksudmu Park Yoora? Dia kakak kelasku kalau kau ingin tahu" jawab Chanyeol menatap datar kakaknya.

"Ayah, dia manis sekali~ Aku tidak mau tahu. Dia harus jadi adik iparku! " Yoora beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Yoora! Lepaskan pacarku. Kau bisa meremukkan tulangnya dasar wanita gila" ucap Chanyeol menjauhkan Yoora dari Baekhyun.

"Kau pelit sekali" cibir Yoora.

"Ehem"

"Jadi ayah, tepati janjimu" ucap Chanyeol setelah mendengar deheman Ayahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak mengada-mengada dan membayar kakak kelasmu inikan? " tanya Tuan Park.

"Aish! Apa perlu aku menidurinya disini agar Ayah percaya? " tanya Chanyeol yang dihadiahi pukulan manja dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Ayah percaya"

"Jadi batalkan perjodohan ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Tuan Park? " tanya Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi menyimak obrolan mereka.

"Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya Tuan Kim. Kami tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak putra kami. Perjodohan ini tidak bisa dilakukan. Karena saya sudah berjanji tidak akan menjodohkan Chanyeol jika dia bisa membawa pacarnya menemui kami. Dan malam ini dia memenuhi janjinya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf…"

"Tapi paman, mereka bahkan tidak pernah dekat di sekolah. Aku yakin mereka hanya bersandiwara" ucap Kim Seolhyun menatap tak suka kepada Baekhyun.

"Tahu apa kau? Jika Ayah tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada paman Byun. Dia kakak Sehun omong-omong" balas Chanyeol. Dia benci sekali gadis ini.

"Kami percaya pada kalian. Ayo duduk, kita makan malam bersama" ajak Nyonya Park dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf nyonya Park, sepertinya kami tidak bisa mengikuti makan malam ini. Penolakan untuk putri kami benar-benar memalukan" ucap Nyonya Kim mengajak suami dan anaknya pergi dari sana. Tidak ada yang peduli karena Baekhyun jauh lebih menarik dari Kim Seolhyun primadona sekolah.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa menjadi kekasih si berandal ini? " tanya si lelaki dewasa yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Uhh— Itu… Aku tidak tahu" jawab Baekhyun. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka tak ada hubungan apapun. Tapi sekali lagi lidahnya kelu. Dan entah kenapa dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki inikan?

"Tentu karena kami saling mencintai" jawab Chanyeol menatap datar kakak laki-lakinya. Setelah ini ingatkan Baekhyun untuk memukul Chanyeol yang seenaknya mengakui mereka sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

"Begitukah? Namaku Kris. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris oppa" ucap Kris mengenalkan dirinya dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Dia laki-laki, idiot dan jauhkan tanganmu darinya! " sentak Chanyeol yang sibuk mengambilkan lauk untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak suka timun~" ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol merengut menyampaikan betapa dia membenci salah satu sayuran itu. Sebenarnya menu makan malam hari ini adalah masakan rumahan dan ada timun disalah satu masakan itu.

"Aku akan menyingkirkannya untukmu" ucap Chanyeol menyumpit timun itu.

"Tapi baunya akan tetap tinggal~"

Chanyeol tak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun menunjukkan sisi manjanya? Tapi itu bagus sekali dirinya mengikuti permainan sandiwara Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, berikan padaku dan aku akan mengambilkanmu yang baru" ucap Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk milik Baekhyun untuk dirinya.

"Ayah, mereka manis sekali. Pokoknya ibu tidak mau menantu lain selain Baekhyun" ucap Nyonya Park membuat kedua anak adam itu tersedak.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk membunuh Sehun setelah ini. Adik sialan yang menjadi dalang dirinya dimanfaatkan dengan semena-mena oleh si berandalan Park Chanyeol.

•••

— **kkeut—**

 **Diriku lagi kokobam :"). Baekhyun yang dielus-elus, gue yang geli-geli :')**

 **And sorry for late update :'(**

 **Aku ngerasa ini gak nyambung banget ceritanya :"(**

 **Kesannya kayak di paksain banget gitu. Maaf gaiss... Butuh banget pendapat kalian di kolom review. Ini harus dilanjutin atau gak?**

 **Dan ini emang gaya nulis aku. Maaf kalo kalian baca ini berasa baca Adorable Baekhyun hehe.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren. Maaf ya, gak balesin satu-satu :)**

 **Juga mau ngasih tau. Kesel banget banget sama iklan shopee di WP. Tiap mau buka chap baru iklan dulu -_-**


	3. Aku Mencintaimu, Hadiahku

•••

Baekhyun melangkah ringan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Tak sedikit yang menyapa dan semuanya dibalas ramah oleh Baekhyun. Dirinya bisa dikatakan termasuk siswa populer. Populer karena kecantikannya. Populer karena keramahannya. Populer karena suara indahnya dan populer karena dia kakak si berandalan Byun Sehun. Ugh... Baekhyun benci fakta yang satu itu.

"Baekie! "

"Kyungsoo yaaaa~" Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri sosok yang dipanggilnya Kyungsoo hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang dengan sengaja menjegal kakinya.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Baekhyun! " teriak Kyungsoo diiringi pekikan beberapa orang di koridor.

"Aghhh... " Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit karena benturan keras dengan lantai. Bahkan dia tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya sekedar melirik siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Bagaimana? Sakit tidak? Sakitkan? Tapi lebih sakit hatiku ketika keluarga Chanyeol menolak dan mempermalukan keluargaku seminggu yang lalu! Seharusnya kami sudah merencanakan hari pertunangan jika kau tidak ada sialan! Seharusnya aku yang dipeluk dan dicium. Bukan kau sialan! Chanyeol lebih pantas bersamaku daripada bersama jalang sepertimu! " teriak gadis itu hendak menarik rambut Baekhyun. Tapi sebuah tangan lebih dulu menyentak tangannya dan menghempasnya dengan keras.

"Berani sekali kau menyakitinya Kim Seolhyun" suara berat itu menggema dalam keheningan.

"Chanyeol, dia merebutmu dariku... " belanya menatap Chanyeol seolah dia yang paling tersakiti.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku tunanganmu jika jalang tidak tahu diri itu menggodamu! " teriak Seolhyun menunjuk Baekhyun yang sudah digendong sehun menuju ruang kesehatan.

 _ **Plak!**_

Tamparan keras menyapa pipi gadis itu. Semuanya menatap tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol. Nyatanya laki-laki itu tak pernah terlihat memukul seorang wanita sebelumnya.

"Itu untuk kau yang mengatakan kekasihku seorang jalang. Dan seharusnya kau berhenti mengatakan keburukan dirimu sendiri Kim Seolhyun. Kenyataannya dirimulah yang membuka kedua pahamu untuk banyak lelaki di luar sana" ucap Chanyeol mengagetkan banyak orang disana. Mereka menerima fakta baru. Yang pertama, Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol dan yang kedua, Kim Seolhyun sang primadona sekolah adalah gadis yang rela membuka pahanya untuk banyak lelaki.

"Kau akan menyesal dengan ucapanmu Park Chanyeol" ancam Seolhyun.

"Dan pada akhirnya kau yang akan menyesal. Urus dia. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi di sekolah ini" ucap Chanyeol kepada Kai dan melewati gadis itu.

—

"Sehunie, sakit hiks~" tangis Baekhyun pecah ketika sang adik mencoba mengangkat celana Baekhyun hingga lutut untuk melihat memar disana.

"Aku tahu dan kumohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka" ucap Sehun berusaha lebih hati-hati melakukannya.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka saat Sehun masih berusaha mengangkat celana Baekhyun hingga lutut. Itu Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu langsung mendekati mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir. Matanya menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang penuh air mata. Juga luka di bibirnya. Tak salah lagi, bibirnya pasti terbentur lantai saat terjatuh tadi.

"Bagaimana gadis sialan itu? " tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku menyuruh Kai mengurusnya. Mungkin sekarang sudah di ruang kepala sekolah" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kesana. Aku akan membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan bisakah kau mengobati luka kakakku? Dokternya sedang tidak ada"

"Baiklah" jawab Chanyeol menyetujui.

"Sehunie, andwae... " Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol akan mengobatimu dan biarkan aku mengurus gadis sialan itu. Dia berani sekali menyakiti Baekhyun-ku" ucap Sehun mengusap air mata Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan Chanyeol disana.

"Jangan menangis" ucap Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tidak bisa. Bibirku perih. Lututku sakit" Baekhyun mengadu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah basahnya.

"Dasar cengeng"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Kau memanfaatkanku. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, dia juga tidak akan melakukan ini padaku. Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua luka di tubuhku" ujar Baekhyun.

"Apapun untuk 'hadiahku'... " balas Chanyeol dan mengcup bibir Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun tidak akan membuatnya lecet sedikitpun" sambungnya menghapus wajah basah Baekhyun yang masih melongo akibat kecupan singkat Chanyeol.

"Ke—kenapa menciumku? "

"Kau hadiah milikku. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun"

"Yakk! Aghh~" ringis Baekhyun menahan perih di bibirnya akibat berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak. Bibirmu terluka ingat?" Chanyeol bergerak mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka di bibir Baekhyun.

"Perih~" adunya dan Chanyeol lekas meniup untuk mengurangi rasa perih itu.

"Selesai. Biar kulihat kakimu" ucap Chanyeol berlutut berusaha mengangkat celana Baekhyun melewati lutut.

"Sakit~" ringis Baekhyun. Ujung celananya terlalu kecil agar bisa melewati lutut Baekhyun.

"Ini tak akan berhasil. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain" ucap Chanyeol bangkit dari berlututnya.

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Lepaskan celanamu" ucap Chanyeol tanpa beban.

"A—apa? "

"Kau harus melepaskan celana kalau ingin mengobati memar di lututmu"

"Tidak mau! "

"Ya sudah, biarkan memarnya semakin parah" balas Chanyeol acuh. Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika memarnya semakin parah dan bengkak? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi? Baekhyun menggeleng kuat membuat Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Baiklah. Ta—tapi kau harus menutup mata" cicit Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku mengobatimu?" tanya Chanyeol menatap datar kepada Baekhyun.

"U—ugh, tapi kau harus janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam"

"Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa? " tanya Chanyeol penuh godaan.

"Mo—molla... " jawab Baekhyun dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

Setelah perdebatan panjang yang mereka lakukan, akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua bahu Chanyeol. Telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara ikat pinggangnya yang dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol. Dilanjutkan dengan pengait celana dan relsleting-nya. Baekhyun beralih berjinjit memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan mengubur wajah semerah tomatnya disana saat laki-laki itu menarik turun pinggang celananya.

Chanyeol melepas paksa pelukan Baekhyun dan terkekeh saat menemukan wajah merona milik Baekhyun. Dia meraih pinggang laki-laki itu dan mengangkatnya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kemudian berlutut dan melepas sepatu juga sisa celana Baekhyun yang tersangkut di ujung kakinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai penuh di bibirnya. Berusaha menahan tawa saat laki-laki itu berusaha menarik ujung blazer-nya agar menutupi celana dalam hitam yang sudah dilihat jelas olehnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! " Baekhyun semakin memerah saat tatapan Chanyeol tak kunjung lepas darinya.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa seseksi ini" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau manusia mesum! " Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol dengan kakinya yang tidak terluka. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan meraih mangkok berisi air es yang sempat disiapkan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol meremas handuk kecil yang sudah terendam air es itu dan menempelkannya perlahan di lutut Baekhyun yang memar. Tidak terlalu parah. Tapi warna birunya begitu jelas di kulit seputih susu milik Baekhyun.

"Ssst ughh~" ringis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menekan handuknya terlalu kuat.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol menyudahinya dan tanpa diduga mengecup lutut Baekhyun yang memar. Tindakannya itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku janji tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka lagi" ucap Chanyeol merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa berjanji? "

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kau adalah hadiah yang diberikan Sehun kepadaku dan aku sangat menyukai hadiahnya. Aku suka karena dia juga menatapku saat aku menatapnya. Aku suka karena aku bisa memeluknya. Aku suka karena aku bisa menciumnya. Aku suka karena hadiahku Byun Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sarat pemujaan.

"Apa itu pernyataan cinta? " cicit Baekhyun.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak"

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengut dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hadiahku... " ucap Chanyeol dan rona merah kembali menjalar diseluruh wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa jawabanmu? " tanya Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun saat laki-laki itu tak kunjung menanggapi.

"A—Aku juga" jawab Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa? "

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya. Aku malu~" Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya. Chanyeol tertawa dan meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menghadiahi puncak kepala itu dengan kecupan tak terhingga.

"Apa sekarang kita sepasang kekasih? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sudah dari satu minggu yang lalu? " bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Tapikan itu hanya pura-pura. Kau memanfaatkanku kalau kau lupa" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya.

"Maafkan aku. Dan sebenarnya Sehun menjadikanmu hadiah ulang tahunku bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tau aku menyukaimu. Dia hanya memberi jalan agar aku tidak hanya diam di tempat tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk mendapatkanmu. Jadi, aku berhutang terimakasih yang sangat banyak untuk adikmu" ucap Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka alasan di balik Sehun menjadikannya hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Dia pikir adiknya itu hanya sekedar mengerjainya sebagai bahan keisengan untuk si berandalan Park Chanyeol. Dia tak pernah mengenal bagaimana Chanyeol selama ini. Dia hanya tau Chanyeol itu sahabat berandal adiknya. Chanyeol sering menginap di rumah dan tak jarang pulang dengan wajah babak belur bersama adiknya. Chanyeol sering tertangkap basah menatapnya dengan tajam dan melunak setelah dirinya selalu membalas tatapan itu dengan alis menukik tak suka. Dan seminggu ini Chanyeol selalu mengganggunya dengan alasan dirinya adalah hadiah yang diberikan Sehun. Laki-laki itu memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena. Menyentuh kapanpun dia mau. Memeluk dan mencium dimanapun dia mau. Sejujurnya dirinya menyukai hal itu. Meski awalnya merasa risih. Tapi kemudian menjadi terbiasa dan terlebih jantungnya akan berdebar tak karuan saat Chanyeol melakukan itu. Kesimpulannya, dirinya jatuh cinta dengan si berandalan Park Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini ayo ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin cideramu bertambah parah" ucap Chanyeol dan dijawab oke oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chan, aku belum pakai celana~" rengut Baekhyun. Dia baru ingat bahkan setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! " teriakan nyaring itu membuat mereka terkejut dan menoleh. Disana, di ambang pintu mereka menemukan dokter sekolah yang melotot tak percaya melihat dua siswa saling berpelukan yang mana salah satunya tak memakai celana.

•••

— **kkeut—**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EXO-L !**

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Aku bawa chapter 3 dan gak tau kalian suka atau gak. Aku harap kalian suka hehe. Chanbaek udah jadian. Makasih dong buat Sehun. Meskipun dia kurang ajar dan gak tau diri, tapi berhasilkan bikin Chanbaek jadian.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren ^^ . Review kalian sangat berarti buat aku. Maaf ya gak aku balesin satu-satu. Hehe**

 **Mau lanjut lagi atau gak? Review jusseoooo ^^**


	4. Hukuman 30 Hari

_**Sorry for late update :'(**_

 _ **Ps. Baca author note di bawah jusseoo ^^**_

 _ **Ps. Aku up ulang. Soalnya tadi aku up file yg salah. Ada beberapa percakapan yg hilang :")**_

•••

Park Chanyeol dan kawanan berandalnya adalah sosok yang sangat ditakuti di sekolah. Dia suka membully. Memperlakukan orang lain seenaknya jika itu bertentangan dengan kehendaknya. Dia suka membolos. Mengabaikan setiap surat peringatan yang diberikan untuk orangtuanya. Dia suka berkelahi. Membuat nyawa orang lain seakan mainan baginya. Dia suka balapan liar. Merebut hak milik orang lain karena dia selalu menang dalam pertaruhannya.

Tapi dari sekian banyak hal yang Chanyeol sukai, dia memiliki satu yang paling disukai. Dia sangat suka Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki manis bertubuh kecil dengan senyum malikatnya. Laki-laki yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Laki-laki yang perlahan mengubah kebiasaan buruknya. Laki-laki dengan nama kontak **'Universe'** di ponselnya. Ya. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah jagad raya-nya. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang akan Chanyeol berikan dunianya. Hanya dengan Baekhyun berkata jangan, maka Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya. Terhitung empat bulan mereka berstatus sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan semua sifat berandalnya. Dia tidak pernah mem- _bully_ lagi. Dia tidak pernah membolos lagi. Dia tidak pernah berkelahi lagi. Dia tidak pernah balapan liar lagi. Tapi semua itu dilakukannya dengan jaminan satu ciuman dari Baekhyun kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka bertemu. Sekalipun di koridor sekolah yang ramai oleh siswa lain. Bahkan Chanyeol tak segan menagihnya di hadapan guru. Dan sering kali Chanyeol sengaja membuat dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun agar mendapat satu ciuman dari kekasih manisnya. Terkadang Baekhyun harus menahan malu, namun itu semua resiko karena dirinyalah yang menawarkan jaminan itu pada Chanyeol.

Tapi jaminan itu sepertinya tidak berlaku hari ini ketika Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol bersama Sehun dan Kai tengah tertawa bahagia mem- _bully_ seorang siswa di belakang sekolah. Terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo yang memberitahu hal itu kepadanya. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menelpon Kai, maka Baekhyun tidak akan tahu dimana keberadaan Chanyeol. Terimakasih lagi untuk kebodohan Kai yang memberi tahu keberadaannya kepada pacarnya, Kyungsoo.

Dan dengan rasa marahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, Baekhyun berteriak memanggil nama kekasih berandalnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! "

Mereka, tiga orang berandalan sekolah itu langsung menoleh. Kaget menemukan Baekhyun dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya disana. Terlebih Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun yang memberikan tatapan mematikan membuatnya takut dan berpikir panjang. Dia takut tidak mendapat ciuman lagi dari kekasih manisnya itu.

Setelah menekan rasa marah dan kecewanya, tanpa berniat mendekati mereka Baekhyun berbalik dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari sana. Dia tidak percaya Chanyeol akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Bahkan setelah dia dengan mengorbankan rasa malunya menawarkan jaminan yang sebenarnya sangat menguntungkan Chanyeol.

"Sayang! Baekhyun! "

Baekhyun berusaha menulikan pendengarannya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya di sepanjang koridor yang masih di penuhi beberapa siswa yang belum kembali ke rumah.

"Baek, Chanyeol memanggilmu" beritahu Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mengabaikannya. Selamanya" rutuk Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghadang jalannya dengan tubuh besar miliknya.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu... " ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak mau! Menyingkir dari jalanku! " tolak Baekhyun. Rasa ingin mengabaikannya hilang begitu saja setelah Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Rasa ingin memakainya menjadi lebih besar.

"Tidak mau! " tanpa sadar Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau berteriak padaku? " tanya Baekhyun tak percaya membuat Chanyeol menyesali mulut sialannya.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku tidak sengaja ok? Dan kau tadi juga berteriak padaku" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menyentuh wajah Baekhyun tapi lebih dulu ditepis oleh anak itu.

"Aku berteriak karena aku marah. Dan jangan menyentuhku"

"Kenapa? " tanya Chanyeol tak percaya Baekhyun melarangnya untuk menyentuh. Dan rasanya Chanyeol ingin memukul Sehun dan Kai yang sedang menahan tawa di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh. Karena kau melanggar janjimu" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Sayang... Kami hanya merasa bosan dan sedikit bersenang-senang" Chanyeol membela dirinya.

"Bersenang-senang? Bagaimana jika orang lain mengatakan hal itu dengan aku sebagai objeknya? Mereka bosan dan membully-ku untuk sekedar bersenang-senang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghabisi mereka. Mereka menyakiti milikku"

"Egois sekali. Kau merasa senang ketika melakukannya kepada orang lain dan marah saat orang lain melakukannya padaku. Seharusnya kau berpikir sampai kesana Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun yang sedang marah itu menyeramkan. Sehun pernah memberi tahu Chanyeol masalah itu. Hanya karena Sehun tak sengaja mematahkan salah satu _action figure_ favorit Baekhyun, lelaki itu menceramahi Sehun dengan suara melengking dan setelah itu mendiaminya selama satu minggu meskipun Sehun berjanji menggantinya. Dan sekarang hal itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang, aku tak sepenuhnya salah. Sehun dan Kai yang mengajakku. Jadi salahkan saja mereka" Chanyeol menunjuk kedua sahabatnya sebagai tersangka yang telah menjerumuskannya ke dalam masalah ini.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain! Kalau kau tidak memiliki otak kriminal, kau tidak akan mudah terpengaruh ajakan mereka" Baekhyun benar-benar marah.

"Aku hanya—"

"Berhenti memberiku alasan! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, tidak boleh memelukku dan tidak ada ciuman selama satu minggu! "

"A—Apa? Ooh, ayolah sayang... Kau menghukumku hanya karena melakukan hal itu? " tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Hanya karena hal itu kau bilang?! Satu bulan. Kau tidak boleh menyentuh, memeluk dan menciumku selama satu bulan" final Baekhyun dan menarik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam untuk pulang bersama.

Chanyeol benar-benar syok dan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Satu bulan katanya? Baekhyun ingin membunuhnya ya?

"Berhenti tertawa sialan! " teriak Chanyeol mendorong Sehun dan Kai yang tertawa terpingkal membayangkan nasib Chanyeol tanpa menyentuh, memeluk dan mencium Baekhyun selama satu bulan.

•••

 **Kkeut**

•••

 **Pendek amat yak? Sependek anu Baekhyun wkwkwk.**

 **Cuma selingan sebenernya sebelum chapter depan. Awalnya mau langsung up chap depannya tanpa ada cerita yang ini. Tapi nanti kesannya jadi malah aneh.**

 **Aku mau nanya. Bagusnya Baekhyun itu manggil Chanyeol apa?**

 **1\. Chanyeol**

 **2\. Chanyeolie**

 **3\. Yeolie ( kalo yang ini kesannya Baekhyun jadi menye-menye kayak gitu gak sih haha)**

 **4\. (Usul lain diterima)**

 **Bagusnya Chanyeol itu manggil Baekhyun apa?**

 **1\. Baekhyunee**

 **2\. Sayang (gak tau kenapa suka yang ini)**

 **3\. Baekie**

 **4\. Baby**

 **SPOILER : CHAP DEPAN ORANG KETIGA MUNCUL. Tapi konfliknya gak berat-berat amat.**


	5. Cinta Pertama dan Pacar Pertama

**Haii, makasih ya buat yang udah review di chap kemaren ^^**

•••

Langit sudah berubah jingga ketika Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol dengan secangkir latte dan sepotong cake strawberry yang sudah hampir habis. Laki-laki itu berjanji menjemputnya dan dirinya sudah mengirimi pesan bahwa akan menunggu di café. Tapi dari sekian banyak pesan yang Baekhyun kirim tak satupun dibaca. Baekhyun curiga, jangan-jangan Chanyeol tidur dan melupakan janjinya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun memberengut kesal.

"Awas saja kalau dia memang tidur dan lupa menjemputku! Akan kuhukum tidak boleh menciumku selamanya! " gerutu Baekhyun menatap aplikasi pesan yang menampilkan pesan terakhir yang dikirimnya masih belum dibaca.

Sebenarnya hampir seharian ini Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kota. Mengingat dirinya yang sudah kelas XII membuat Baekhyun harus belajar lebih banyak untuk menghadapi ujian. Perpustakaan kota salah satu pilihan. Disana dirinya bisa menemukan dan mencari buku yang diperlukan. Awalnya Chanyeol bersikeras ingin menemani. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun menolak. Ditemani belajar oleh Chanyeol sama saja dengan cari masalah. Karena kekasihnya itu pasti akan mengganggu dan terus mengeluh kapan dirinya akan selesai. Dan dengan diiming-imingi kencan sehabis dirinya dari perpustakaan kota dan juga menginap, akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan berjanji akan menjemput jika sudah selesai. Tapi hingga sekarang kekasihnya itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan Baekhyun juga sudah menelpon sebanyak yang dia bisa.

 ** _Kling~_**

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar ada pelanggannyang datang. Berharap itu Chanyeol. Namun kembali pupus ketika dirinya malah menemukan Kris, kakak laki-laki Chanyeol yang tengah memesan cake.

Meninggalkan latte dan cake-nya yang belum habis, Baekhyun menghampiri Kris dan menepuk pelan bahu laki-laki itu.

"Hyung! " panggil Baekhyun membuat Kris menoleh dan terkejut menemukan Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Baekhyunie? Kau disini? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kris.

"Ya aku baru saja menghabiskan cake-ku. Aku sendirian. Sebenarnya aku dari perpustakaan kota dan menunggu Chanyeol disini. Dia berjanji akan menjemputku" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Dan sampai sekarang dia belum datang?"

"Belum. Padahal aku sudah mengiriminya banyak pesan dan tidak ada satupun yang dibaca. Aku juga menelponnya dan tak diangkat. Aku curiga jangan-jangan dia tidur dan lupa harus menjemputku" Baekhyun merengut membuat Kris terkekeh menemukan betapa menggemaskannya pacar adiknya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku? " tanya Kris.

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Chanyeol, hyung... "

"Tidak apa-apa. Sesekali beri pelajaran padanya. Dia melupakan janjinya dan membiarkan pacar manisnya menunggu disini" ucap Kris.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dengan hyung saja" Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan Kris. Chanyeol sudah membuatnya menunggu tanpa membalas pesan dan mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Ayo ke rumah. Kau harus menginap. Ibu mertua merindukanmu dan Yoora terus berceloteh kenapa kau jarang ke rumah. Dan tentu saja untuk melihat apakan si Park 'bodoh' Chanyeol benar-benar tertidur dan melupakan janjinya denganmu" Kris merangkul Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan calon kakak iparnya itu. Memang awalnya juga dirinya sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol akan menginap.

"Aku akan memberitahu Ibu dulu, hyung" ucap Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirimi ibunya pesan bahwa dirinya akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Sementara Kris mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar cake-nya dan juga meminta agar tagihan Baekhyun dimasukkan ke dalam milikknya.

"Sudah? " tanya Kris setelah melihat Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

"Sudah~" jawab Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Kris yang juga selesai membayar cake-nya.

"Hyung suka cake? " tanya Baekhyun setelah sadar Kris membeli cake dengan ukuran sedang.

"Tidak. Ini untuk Yoora. Dia nenerorku dengan ratusan pesan agar membelikan cake di cafe favorit-nya ini" terang Kris dan menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari cafe.

"Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku" ucap Baekhyun saat Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Apapun untuk pacar kesayangan adikku" balas Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh senang.

—

Malam sudah menjelang ketika Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah. Baekhyun sendiri dengan semangat membuka pintu dan menunggu Kris di ambang pintu utama.

"Hyung, palliii~"

"Tidak sabar bertemu Chanyeol, eh? " Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Aku tidak sabar memarahinya" ucap Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Kris dan memasuki rumah besar keluarga Park.

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun bisa mendengar beberapa suara yang tengah mengobrol di dalam sana. Salah satunya suara Chanyeol. Jadi benar laki-laki itu melupakan janji untuk menjeputnya? Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari kesana dan menarik kuat telinga lebar Chanyeol. Tapi dirinya masih memiliki urat malu.

"Sepertinya mereka di ruang keluarga" ucap Kris dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

Benar saja. Baekhyun bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol. Disana ada ibu dan ayah Chanyeol, Yoora, juga seseorang yang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ehem! " Kris berdehem hingga semua orang menoleh menatap mereka.

"Baekhyunee! " seru Yoora dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menerjang Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Yoora, sudah. Bawa uri Baekhyunee kemari. Kau selalu membuatnya takut" ucap Nyonya Park. Yoora merengut mendengar ucapan ibunya. Tapi tetap menuruti dan membawa Baekhyun duduk di antara dirinya dan sang ibu.

"Kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersamamu, Kris? " tanya Nyonya Park mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Kami bertemu di cafe. Dia sendirian dan sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Tapi sepertinya seseorang itu lupa karena dia bertemu dengan seseorang lainnya" jawab Kris melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun. Tatapan bersalah.

"Aku akan mandi. Kalian bisa makan malam duluan" sambung Kris dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan. Sepertinya makan malamnya sudah siap" ucap Tuan Park bergerak lebih dulu menuju meja makan diikuti oleh Nyonya Park.

"Baekie, ayo~" Yoora menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tak bergeming dan terus menatap sosok di samping Chanyeol. Sadar ditatap seperti itu, sosok itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dari tadi kau terus menatapku. Aku risih sebenarnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena ini kali pertamanya kita bertemu. Hai Baekhyun, aku Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan. Aku baru datang dari Cina. Aku cinta pertama Chanyeol" ucapnya menampilkan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Cinta pertama? Kata itu menggema di dalam kepala Baekhyun. Inikah alasan Chanyeol melupakan janjinya? Inikah alasan Chanyeol tidak membalas pesannya? Karena Cinta pertamanya datang dari Cina. Bahkan Chanyeol tak menyapanya. Mengabaikannya. Dan Baekhyun mengurungkan semua pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Pacar pertama Chanyeol" Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan diiringi senyuman tipisnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun bahagia dirinya bisa membalas ucapan Luhan dengan kenyataan dirinyalah pacar pertama Chanyeol.

•••

— **kkeut—**

•••

 **gak sesuai ekspetasi ya? Sama kok. Gak sesuai harapan aku. Yang mau aku tulis malah ngambang kemana-mana. Karena aku lagi dalam suasana hati yang jelek (curhat —,—).**

 **Jawab dong, kalian nyangkanya orang ketiganya siapa?**

 **Chanyeol jahat gak sih?**

 **Kalo chanyeol masih suka sama cinta pertamanya gimana?**

 **Enaknya diapain?**

 **Next review jusseo ^^**


	6. Apa Aku Masih Kekasihmu?

_Ini gaje banget. Sumpah!_

•••

 _Please, baca author note di bawah…_

•••

"Kau mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan teleponku" ucap Baekhyun menatap potret besar dirinya disalah satu sisi dinding kamar Chanyeol. Setelah pengakuan bahwa dirinya cinta pertama Chanyeol, laki-laki itu langsung menariknya menuju kamar. Mengabaikan panggilan makan malam dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ponselku dalam mode _silent_. Karena itu aku tidak tahu kau menelpon dan mengirimiku pesan sebanyak itu…" bela Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bohong. Kau salah satu orang yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari ponsel. Biasanya kau selalu memberi kabar dimana dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting bahkan ketika aku sudah tidur. Dan hari ini kebetulan sekali ponselmu dalam mode _silent_ saat kau pergi bersama cinta pertamamu" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan menatap tepat di mata kekasihnya itu.

"Sayang, aku bukan pergi dengannya. Aku menjemputnya ke bandara. Dia tidak punya siapapun disini. Seluruh keluarganya di Cina. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menjemput" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun memelas dengan harapan laki-laki kecil itu berhenti berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Tapi kau melupakan janjimu untuk menjemputku. Setidaknya hubungi aku atau balas pesanku jika kau tidak bisa menjemput. Aku benci menunggu, Chanyeolie…" Baekhyun merengut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" Chanyeol berucap dengan kesungguhan bersama Baekhyun dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Janji?"

"Janji Baekhyun-ku"

"Aku cemburu tahu" cicit Baekhyun teredam dada Chanyeol. Tapi terimakasih untuk telinga perinya yang super tajam itu dapat mendengar ucapan yang jarang Baekhyun kumandangkan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar" goda Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Aku cemburu. Berapa banyak aku harus mengulangnya? Kau kekasihku. Milikku. Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Apa lagi itu cinta pertamamu" ucap Baekhyun tanpa diduga Chanyeol sebelumnya. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan menolak mengulang ucapannya. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun lebih memilih membeberkan isi hatinya. Dan Baekhyun yang sedang cemburu itu manis sekali.

"Apa aku juga tidak boleh berdekatan dengan calon mertua-mu? Calon mertua-ku? Kris hyung? Yoora? Sehun? Kai? Teman-teman beran –" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan laki-laki manis atau cantik manapun dan jauhi gadis yang selalu menempelimu seperti daki" ujar Baekhyun dan melepaskan bekapannya.

"Posesif-nya Baekhyun-ku…"

"Aku tidak"

"Terserah. Tapi aku suka" ucap Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menjatuhi bibir semerah cheri itu dengan banyak kecupan.

"Mmhhh… Berhenti menciumku"

"Tidak mau" dan Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan kekasih manisnya dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang membuat Baekhyun melupakan bagaimana caranya menapak di Bumi.

…

Nyatanya kehadiran Luhan sebagai siswa baru di sekolah benar-benar menarik perhatian. Memiliki wajah bak boneka dengan senyuman manis membuat tak sedikit yang menjatuhkan hati padanya. Terlebih kedekatannya dengan Park Chanyeol si ketua berandalan. Mereka berasumsi ke dua anak adam itu memiliki hubungan special. Dan jangan lupakan berita simpang siur yang menyatakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka hingga Chanyeol berpindah hati kepada Luhan si siwa baru.

Ya, janji tinggallah janji. Chanyeol melupakan semuanya. Melupakan pernyataan cemburu Baekhyun jika dia berdekatan dengan lelaki manis lainnya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun meskipun laki-laki kecil itu berada dalam dekapannya. Mengurangi frekuensi kencan mereka sekalipun itu di akhir pekan.

Tebak itu semua karena apa dan siapa? Luhan. Chanyeol seakan lupa eksistensi Baekhyun jika Luhan ada di sekelilingnya. Luhan mengalihkan segalanya. Baekhyun sabar untuk beberapa waktu terakhir. Tapi hari ini puncak dari segala rasa sabarnya.

"Sayang, maaf aku tidak bisa. Besok aku sudah janji pergi dengan Luhan…" ucap Chanyeol menolak dengan wajah penuh penyesalan ajakan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kita" Baekhyun mengambil dua tiket konser _5SOS_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Ajak yang lain okey. Sehun? Yoora? Atau Kris hyung juga boleh. Daripada tiketnya terbuang sia-sia"

"Tapi aku ingin pergi denganmu. Besok akhir pekan dan kau malah pergi dengan Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya tak percaya. Akhir pekan yang kesekian Chanyeol memilih pergi dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Sayang—"

"Chanyeolie, apa aku masih kekasihmu?" lirih Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Hal yang selalu dipertanyakan Baekhyun di dalam benaknya. Apa dia masih kekasih Chanyeol?

•••

— **Kkeut** —

 **Chanyeol jahat gak sih?**

 **Ngomong-ngomong aku suka _5 Second Of Summer_. Hampir semua lagu mereka jadi favorit aku.**

 **Dan… Ini aku gak tau nulis apa :"(**

 **Super late up! I'm really sorry reader-ku tercinta. Mungkin kalian udah lupa sama FF ini. Bulan ke sekian dan aku baru nulis chap ini. Dan gak berharap kalian suka. Karena aku juga gak pede up chap ini sebenarnya. Tapi dilain sisi aku ngerasa aku punya tanggung jawab buat nyelesain apa yang udah aku mulai.**

 **Aku punya alasan kenapa aku baru nulis dan up chapter ini. Alasannya karena aku sibuk. Sibuk baca FF hehehehe. Aku sebenernya udah kehabisan stok FF chanbaek buat dibaca. Kalo boleh jujur satu-satunya FF CB yang selalu aku tungguin tiap minggu itu 'ASH' yang di WP (aku lebih suka baca di wattpad). Sama yang terakhir sequelnya 'NYIDUK SI ADEK'.**

 **Dan karena aku kehabisan stok FF CB, jadi aku melipir ke FF yaoi yang non K-POP. Ternyata ceritanya bagus dan aku ketagihan sampe lupa kalo aku juga harus nulis cerita punya aku sendiri.**

 **Kalo kalian mau tau, FF yaoi non CB dan non K-POP pertama yang aku baca itu 'YOUNG MOMMA & BILLIONAIRE'. Ini bikin aku ketagihan. Aku baca hampir semua karya dia. Dan dari satu FF itu aku nemu FF FF lainnya yang bikin aku lupa segalanya. Aku mikirnya. Kerja kerja kerja. Abis kerja baca FF. Sampe adek aku bilang " _Kak, lu gak CBHS lagi? Jangan kebanyakan baca FF yang bukan CHANBAEK. Ntar lu tobat jadi CBHS. Gue sih geli kalo cast-nya bukan CHANBAEK. Gak bisa bayangin gue. Guekan suka yaoi asal itu CHANBAEK doang_ "**

 **Dari sekian banyak FF non CB yang aku baca, salah satu favorit aku itu judulnya 'SINFUL'. Dia ada tiga bagian. Jadi kayak trilogy gitu. Ini ceritanya tentang kehidupan mafia . Dan bocorannya di FF ini banyak naena-nya wkwkwkwkwk. Aku mau kasih kalian gambarannya dikit siapa tau kalian tertarik buat baca hehe (karena banyak naenanya). Atau kalian udah baca? Atau kalian gak suka? Tapi gak apa-apalah. Ini buat yang belum baca dan yang suka aja.**

 **Jadi ceritanya itu si uke-nya itu cowok keturunan korea asli namanya Song Anhee (aku mikir ini cewek pertamanya) yang sering di bully sama teman sekolahnya. Dia dibuang dan dibesarkan di gereja oleh suster-suster disana. Jadi dia udah ditanamin dari kecil apa yang boleh dan yang gak boleh di kerjain di dalam agama dia. Suatu hari dia di kerjain temen sekelasnya. Dia disuruh buat nyuri jam tangan di salah satu toko jam tangan mewah. Dia ketahuan dan disanalah dia ketemu si seme , namanya Gilbert yang merupakan seorang ketua mafia Rusia nolongin dia dan bayar jam yang dia curi. Tapi si Gilbert ini gak mau ngasih uangnya cuma-cuma kayak gitu aja. Si Anhee harus bayar dengan cara kerja sama dia buat bayar uangnya. Kerjanya apa? Ya itu muasin dia. Tiap hari dia kerja bakalan di kasih upah. Dan karena si Anhee ini dibesarin di gereja, jadi dia ngerasa udah ngelakuin dosa besar dengan jatuh cinta dan ngelakuin hal yang gak harus dilakuin dengan sesama laki-laki. Dia kabur deh dari si Gilbert. Kalo penasaran, kalian cari deh di WP.**

 **Dan asal kalian tau aja. Tiap FF non CB yang aku baca, aku entah kenapa bayanginnya itu mereka. Karakternya cocok.**

 **Kalo kalian mau, aku bakal rekomen FF non CB yang pernah aku baca. Itu juga kalo kalian mau sih. Next chapter aku bahas deh di author note.**

 **So YES or NO buat rekomen?**

 **Udah itu aja. Kayaknya author note udah kepanjangan wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Last! Keep review guysssss**


	7. Haruskah Aku Mengambil Hadiahku Kembali?

_**Ps. Aku bikin ini sambil dengerin lagu uri ChenChen. BTW favorit aku Love Words :)**_

•••

5 Second of Summer merupakan salah satu band yang disukai Baekhyun dan saat ini band itu tengah menyambangi negaranya dalam world tour mereka. Dirinya berharap dengan dua tiket konser di tangan bisa membawa Chanyeol untuk kencan di akhir pekan bersama. Namun nyatanya tidak. Chanyeol lebih memilih pergi bersama Luhan si cinta pertamanya. Dan benar Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan tiket konsernya seperti saran Chanyeol. Tapi dia memilih pergi sendiri dan menghanguskan salah satu tiketnya dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu orang lain di akhir pekan berharga mereka.

Bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan dia senang dan bahagia bisa menghadiri konser ini. Dia tidak merasakan satupun perasaan itu hingga konser selesai dan keluar dari venue. Melihat mereka yang tertawa bersama pasangan atau mungkin teman menceritakan konser yang baru mereka tonton, Baekhyun kembali mengingat jawaban Chanyeol atas pertanyaannya kemaren.

" _Sayang, kenapa harus bertanya? Tentu saja kau masih kekasihku dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi berhenti bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah jelas kau tahu jawabannya…" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke wajahnya sendiri._

" _Tapi kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku? Dan itu semua sejak Luhan hadir di antara kita. Aku tidak ingat kapan kita terakhir pergi bersama. Dan besok aku ingin kita pergi menonton konser itu. Jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum penghujung malam. Setelahnya aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu..."_

 _Permintaannya tidak sulit bukan?_

 _"Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan semuanya dengan Luhan? "_

 _Dan untuk menjawab satu pertanyaannya kenapa Chanyeol harus berpikir selama itu?_

 _"Kau tidak bisa? "_

 _"Sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku janji besok adalah terakhir kalinya aku pergi dengan Luhan..."_

 _"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Luhan? Kau masih menyukainya? Orang bilang cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan. Ternyata memang benar..."_

 _"Aku tidak. Sayang, mengertilah... Besok benar-benar kali terakhir aku pergi dengannya. Kumohon bersabar hingga esok berakhir dan setelahnya aku milikmu. Tidak akan ada Luhan lagi di antara kita"_

Chanyeol memintanya bersabar hingga hari ini berakhir. Baekhyun akan melakukan. Seandainya kekasihnya itu berbohong, Baekhyun sudah tahu akan melakukan apa.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya sudah diujung kesabaranku Chanyeolie..." gumam Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Setidaknya ini belum terlalu malam untuk menikmati beberapa jajanan fovoritnya.

Setelah puas memanjakan perutnya Baekhyun langsung menuju halte bus terdekat. Berharap bus masih beroperasi mengingat malam yang sudah larut. Atau tidak dia akan pulang dengan taksi jika memang bus sudah tidak ada. Dirinya bisa saja meminta jemput kepada Sehun. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun berpikir mungkin adiknya itu tengah menikmati waktu bersama teman-temannya dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu.

Tiga puluh menit dan Baekhyun masih menunggu. Sendirian. Bus belum datang dan tak satupun taksi lewat di hadapannya. Memutuskan memesan taksi online dan kembali lagi tak satupun yang menerima pesanannya.

"Wah wah kau benar! "

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara berseru di sampingnya dan menemukan empat orang laki-laki disana.

"Kekasih Park Chanyeol" ucapnya lagi dengan seringaian penuh di bibirnya.

"Kami pikir kami salah orang dan memutuskan mengikutimu sejak kau berjalan sendirian menikmati cemilan malammu. Ternyata itu benar-benar kau"

"Siapa kalian? " tanya Baekhyun waspada.

"Kami? Uh teman Chanyeol? " laki-laki itu bertanya balik yang diiringi kekehan ketiga temannya. Baekhyun tahu dia berbohong. Chanyeol tidak pernah punya teman seperti mereka.

"Mau apa kalian? " tanya Baekhyun lagi menggenggam erat tali ranselnya.

"Hmm... Menghabiskan waktu bersama? Kita bisa bersenang-senang mengingat malam ini cukup dingin" jawabnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya pipi merona karena udara dingin itu.

"Dalam mimpimu sialan! " umpat Baekhyun menendang selangkangan laki-laki itu dan berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Argggh! Kejar dia! "

…

Baekhyun menjongkok bersembunyi di balik tembok besar yang di halangi beberapa tanaman yang bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Dengan tangan bergetar dirinya meraih ponsel di dalam kantong celana dan men-dial kontak dengan nama 'Giant' yang dibubuhi emotikon hati.

Baekhyun menggigiti kukunya mendengar suara sambungan yang tak kunjung dijawab oleh Chanyeol. Apa kekasihnya itu masih bersama Luhan? Di malam yang hampir larut ini? Dengan menahan tangis ketakutannya Baekhyun terus menghubungi Chanyeol berharap laki-laki itu akan menjawab panggilan teleponnya dan datang untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Sementara suara derap langkah kaki yang didengar Baekhyun semakin dekat. Pilihan terakhir yang diambilnya adalah menghubungi Sehun. Menaruh harapan yang sangat besar adiknya itu menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

 _"Ya, hyung? Aku—"_

"Sehunie... " suara Baekhyun yang bergetar nyaris tak terdengar membuat Sehun bingung sekaligus khawatir di ujung sana.

"Hello beautiful~"

Dan Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika mereka yang mengejarnya tersenyum miring menemukan persembunyiannya. Terlebih itu adalah sapaan yang selalu di ucapkan Chanyeol di pagi hari ketika menjemputnya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama.

…

Chanyeol berlari di koridor rumah sakit diiringi Luhan di belakangnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu panik dan berantakan. Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu menghubunginya beberapa kali dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dunianya runtuh.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? " tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi kepada Sehun ketika sudah berada di depan ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Sudah lewat masa kritis" jawab Sehun. Dan sudah sepatutnya Chanyeol bersyukur. Tapi disisi lain dia merasa sungguh sangat tidak berguna. Seharusnya dia berada disana dan menghabisi mereka yang dengan berani menyakiti Baekhyun-nya.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaannya... " ucap Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang memiliki lebam biru di sudut bibirnya.

"Masuklah" Sehun mempersilahkan.

"Chanyeol... " panggil Sehun kembali sebelum Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Ya? "

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu sebenarnya. Aku melihat daftar riwayat panggilan Baekhyun di ponselnya. Kau tepat berada di bawah namaku setelah dia menghubungiku. Dia menghubungimu lima kali dan tak satupun yang kau jawab. Kemudian dia menghubungiku dan suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis ketakutan"

"Aku—"

"Aku ingat pernah mengatakannya. Dia tidak boleh lecet ataupun terluka karena dia hanya satu-satunya di dunia. Chanyeol, haruskah aku mengambil hadiahku kembali? " tanya Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa. Karena dia milikku. Kau sudah memberikannya" jawab Chanyeol dan langsung masuk ke ruang rawat Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Luhan yang juga berada disana mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka.

— **Kkeut—**

•••

•••

 **Gaje ya? Wkwkwwk**

 **Sehun kayaknya emang harus ngambil hadiahnya lagi deh.**

 **Btw username WP aku " _vodka "**

 **Kemaren ada yang nyaranin buat ngasih tau akun wp aku aja. Ya udah. Disana kalian bisa nemuin reading list aku yang non cb :)**

 **Dan makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren. Review terus yaa**


	8. Kau Boleh Menghukumku

_**Aku juga gak tau kenapa FF ini jadi ada rasa sad-nya. :')**_

 _ **Maaf kalo gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian :'). Soalnya khayalan aku belum tinggi :")**_

 _ **Dan Happy birthday buat uri baby chick :). Wish U all the best. Udah gede aja. Padahal kemaren masih ada rasa baby² nya wkwkwkwkwk**_

•••

"Xi Luhan" panggil Sehun tanpa melihat sosok yang di panggilnya.

"Y—ya? "

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Sehun beranjak dari sana seolah memberi isyarat Luhan agar mengikutinya. Dan Luhan melakukannya. Mengekor di belakang Sehun.

Taman rumahsakit yang sepi menjadi tujuan Sehun. Bagus untuk dirinya yang ingin berbicara panjang lebar bersama Luhan tanpa ada satu orangpun yang menganggu.

"Kenapa kau kembali? " pertanyaan yang pertama Sehun utarakan setelah mereka berdiam cukup lama.

"A—Aku... "

"Kau benar-benar ingin sekolah disini atau hanya sekedar ingin bersama Chanyeol kembali?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan hanya diam seakan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Jadi benar kau kembali untuk Chanyeol?" Sehun terkekeh sumbang.

"Lucu sekali... Aku ingat ketika Chanyeol mengejar-ngejarmu layaknya orang gila yang sedang jatuh Cinta. Dia melakukan apapun untukmu dan kau bersikap seolah jual mahal padanya. Padahal kau suka. Kau suka dipuja. Dielukan. Diagungkan. Terlebih itu dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Kau merasa di atas awan. Tapi kemudian kau pergi meninggalkannya dibelakang. Membuangnya seperti sampah. Tidakkah kau tau Cinta pertama itu memiliki arti yang sangat dalam? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Tapi aku sangat tahu itu berhasil menghancurkan Chanyeol hingga dia melakukan hal-hal di luar batas"

"A—aku tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu! " teriak Luhan menatap Sehun tepat di matanya.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau kembali? Bukankah karena kau merasa cemburu dan tersingkirkan dari hati Chanyeol? Kau melihat kebersamaan Chanyeol dengan kakakku di sosial media dan kau merasa kau harus kembali untuk merebut Chanyeol. Aku benar? Kau ingin Chanyeol hanya tergila-gila padamu. Oh, ayolah Xi Luhan. Itu sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu dan kau masih menganggap Chanyeol tergila-gila padamu?" Sehun tertawa seakan itu suatu hal paling lucu yang pernah di ketahuinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Jadi berhenti membuat kesimpulan sendiri! "

"Aku tahu. Segalanya tentangmu. Mudah terbaca. Tentang kau yang terobsesi dikejar dan dipuja oleh Chanyeol. Perjanjian yang kau ajukan pada Chanyeol. Kau ingin dia selalu bersamamu hingga hari ulang tahunmu berakhir dan setelah itu kau tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Hari ini ulang tahunmu dan malam ini adalah puncaknya. Bertepatan saat sesuatu terjadi pada kakakku. Dan kupikir kau adalah salah satu alasan Chanyeol tak mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun benar. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol kembali memuja dan mengagungkannya. Dengan membuat perjanjian seperti itu Luhan berharap Chanyeol akan kembali padanya dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sering. Melupakan Baekhyun. Luhan ingin semua itu untuk kepuasan rasa obsesinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak pantas. Dia memiliki banyak lebam di wajah dan tubuhnya. Dia nyaris telanjang dan jika saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu, sesuatu yang lebih buruk pasti akan terjadi" lirih Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu keadaan Baekhyun separah itu. Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun, yang dia ingat Chanyeol hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dan mereka kemudian pergi bersama ke rumah sakit.

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Kau menyakiti kakakku. Tapi kau lebih menyakiti Chanyeol. Tidak tahu malu sekali jika kau masih berada disini"

…

Chanyeol tidak tahu akan sehancur apa dirinya saat melihat dunianya terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang lebam dengan selang infus disana sudah cukup membuatnya menangis.

"Hei sayang... " bisik Chanyeol berlutut di samping ranjang Baekhyun dan meraih jemari laki-lakinya itu.

"Maaf aku mengabaikanmu saat kau butuh. Maaf aku tidak ada saat kau terluka. Maaf..." lirih Chanyeol mengahapus air matanya.

Chanyeol, dia bukanlah sosok yang menjatuhkan air matanya dengan mudah. Tapi Baekhyun mampu melakukan segalanya padanya. Bahkan dirinya tidak menangis saat Luhan pergi dan membuangnya. Dia hanya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Baekhyun.

"Sayang, kau boleh menghukumku. Apapun dan aku akan menerimanya. Tidak boleh menyentuhmu? Tidak boleh memelukmu? Tidak boleh menciummu? Satu bulan, dua bulan bahkan satu tahun. Aku tidak peduli. Karena itu bangunlah... Aku ingin mendengar suaramu" ucap Chanyeol mengecup berkali-kali telapak tangan Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol akan menerima apapun hukuman Baekhyun.

— **Kkeut—**

•••

 **Enaknya Chanyeol dihukum apaan ya?**

 **Jangan benci Luhan pleaseee :(**

 **Btw makasih buat yang udah komen. Aku suka banget baca komen kalian :)**

 **Thank you and keep review juseooo ^^**


	9. Ayo Kembali Menjadi Orang Asing

**INGAT GAISSS, INI CUMA DRABBLE YANG SUPER PENDEK TIAP CHAPTERNYA.**

 _ **Ps. Aku janji sama diri aku sendiri buat up chapter ini abis aku nonton Avengers Endgame dan itu harusnya tanggal 24 tiba-tiba mood aku hilang. Mungkin gara-gara Ironman sama Black Widow mati buat ngelenyapin si Thanos kali yaa :) (alasan maksa banget)**_

•••

Bagi Chanyeol tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendengar kabar Baekhyun bangun dari komanya. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu Sehun menghubunginya memberitahu hal tersebut. Tanpa berpikir hal lain dirinya langsung meraih kunci motornya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Pikiran Chanyeol hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Dia ingin mendengar suara dan melihat senyum manis laki-laki itu. Memeluknya dan menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Dan satu hal yang paling ingin Chanyeol lakukan, yaitu meminta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun hingga mengakibatkan hal ini terjadi.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang ketika tangannya menggapai gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Menemukan Sehun dan kedua orangtuanya menatapnya ketika dirinya berdiri menjulang di ambang pintu.

"Selamat malam... " sapa Chanyeol dan langsung melangkah masuk menghampiri mereka.

"Sayang, kami tinggal ya. Chanyeol sepertinya sangat merindukanmu... " ucap ibu Baekhyun mengecup kening anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Okey... " lirih Baekhyun menatap kepergian orangtuanya dan Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hello beautiful" Chanyeol nyaris berbisik dengan suara bergetar ketika menyapa Baekhyun penuh pemujaan.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak nyaman saat mendengar panggilan itu. Mengingat kejadian lalu ketika mereka memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama. Dulu Baekhyun selalu suka jika Chanyeol menyapanya di pagi hari seperti itu. Tapi sekarang dirinya begitu membencinya.

"I miss you... " bisik Chanyeol ketika meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa? " tanya Chanyeol menyentuh lembut sudut bibir Baekhyun yang masih menyisakan sedikit kebiruan.

"Aku tidak suka. Kau seperti mereka... " bisik Baekhyun.

"… tapi nyatanya kau memang seperti mereka" sambungnya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sayang—"

"Kau mengabaikan panggilan teleponku. Kau pergi dengan Luhan dan meninggalkanku ketakutan sendirian. Mereka membawaku pergi. Memukulku dan menyentuhku di tempat yang tidak kusuka. Aku menangis dan mereka mentertawaiku. Bertanya dimana Park Chanyeol? Bukankah dia kekasihmu? Bukankah dia harusnya datang menyelamatkanmu? Jika hiks— Jika saja Sehun tidak datang, aku tidak tau—Hiks Aku—"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry baby... " lirih Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang berjatuhan. Tangis Baekhyun adalah kelemahan Chanyeol dan melihat Baekhyun menangis karenanya membuatnya merasa menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Baekhyun tidak mengalami trauma saja merupakan suatu keajaiban.

"Apa Chanyeolie mencintaiku? "

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Kau bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya... "

"Kau tidak. Jika saja memang mencintaiku, Luhan bukanlah pilihanmu untuk pergi bersama menghabiskan akhir pekan. Jika saja memang mencintaiku, meninggalkan Luhan dan berlari menemuiku bukanlah sebuah hal sulit bagimu. Jika saja memang mencintaiku, kau adalah orang yang akan melindungiku. Bukan orang lain... "

Baekhyun benar. Kenapa selama ini dirinya mengikuti perkataan Luhan hanya karena laki-laki itu berjanji tidak akan mendekatinya lagi? Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Mengorbankan Baekhyun hanya untuk kebebasan yang di janjikan Luhan.

"Ku pikir pelukanmu adalah tempat teraman di dunia. Tapi ternyata aku salah selama ini. Sekalipun kau sudah memelukku dengan erat, tetap saja aku terluka..."

"Maafkan aku... "

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus mengembalikan hadiahmu ini kepada Sehun... " ucap Baekhyun meremat selimutnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di dada.

"A—Apa? "

"Chanyeolie, ayo akhiri ini semua. Ayo kembali seperti semula saat kita tak pernah bertegur sapa. Ayo menjadi orang asing kembali... " lirih Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tak mencintainya sedalam itu.

•••

— **kkeut—**

•••

 **Happy 27th birthday buat uri Bobohu yang makin keliatan kayak anak esempe :')**

 **Sampai jumpa buat Umin, uri fake magnae di tahun 2021**

 **Dan sorry kalo ini gak nge-feel sama sekali. :(**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review**

 **Review terus yaaaa ^^**


	10. Apa Yang Dilihatnya Darimu?

**SESI CURHAT SEBELUM KALIAN BACA SEUPRIT CHAP 10 DI BAGIAN BAWAH ^^**

 **INI LIKA-LIKU PERJALANAN SEBELUM AKU JADI CBHS :') JADI AKU HARAP KALIAN GAK LAGI BOSAN DAN NGEBACA INI :")**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, aku mulai nulis dari kelas 2 SMP dan itu sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu (udah tua :') ). Dulu aku nulis cerita horor dan di jaman itu nulisnya nasih pake buku. Dan banyak yang suka sampe buku itu bergilir di sekitaran anak-anak kelas 2. Kemudian di awal kelas 2 SMA aku mulai nulis fanfiction. Dan FF pertama yang aku tulis pemerannya SMASH. Gila aja, aku pernah dengan bangga ngumandangin "Hei, gue SMASH BLAST!" wkwkwkwk.**

 **Yang harus kalian tau, aku dulu itu gak tau K-POP. Waktu aku kelas 3 SMP dan lagi jaman-jamannya majalah yang berhadiah poster, temen sekelas aku ngebahas 2ne1. Yang aku nangkep waktu itu mereka lagi ngebahas grup penyanyi Korea. Dan dengan sok tahu yang lebih menjurus ke bodoh, aku nanya "2ne1 (aku dulu bacanya tuney wkwkwkwk) itu cowok ya? ". Mereka ketawa dong. Malu banget sumpah!**

 **Dan aku jugapernah jadi ELF. Tapi cuma bentar. Kemudian EXO debut. Aku suka Baekhyun dan mulai nulis FF yang gak pernah di upload dengan pemeran mereka. Waktu itu aku belum tau apa itu yaoi (dulu aku polos banget sumpah!). Karena itu aku nulis FF straight. Aku juga baca FF straight. Kemudian tanpa sengaja aku nemu FF Hunhan yang judulnya "I WANNA KILL YOU, OH SEHUN" (dulu aku buka ffn masih dari browser). Entah kenapa aku ngerasa kok lucu ya? Kok aku gak jijik ya? Ketagihan malah.**

 **Dan di awal tahun 2013 (aku lupa) aku nemu video chanbaek yang di ISAC :') Aku senyum-senyum sendiri liatnya. Kok mereka manis banget ya? Baekhyun mau aja di peluk-peluk Chanyeol lagi. Dan sampe sekarang itu jadi video Chanbaek favorit aku :')**

 **Itu perjalanan aku kenapa bisa jadi CBHS dan EXO-L.**

 **Dan kemaren aku abis bongkar-bongkar kardus buku aku di jaman SMA. Aku nemuin buku FF Chanbaek oneshoot yang pernah aku tulis di jaman aku masih alay dan labil :'). Kalian mau aku upload itu?**

 **YES OR NO?**

•••

 **Here we go chapter 10**

•••

"Chan! Chanyeol! "

Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan panggilan yang sejak tadi didengarnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Terlebih sosok yang memanggilnya. Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol! " Luhan menyentak dan menahan tangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak suka diabaikan.

"Lepaskan tanganku" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku"

"Siapa kau berani sekali memerintah dan mengaturku? " tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara berbahaya.

"Aku cinta pertamamu"

"Hahahahahahahaha" tawa Chanyeol lepas saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia bersikap seakan itu lelucon paling lucu yang pernah didengarnya. Dan hal itu menarik perhatian murid-murid lain disana.

"Tidak ada yang lucu! " geram Luhan.

"Ada. Kau. Kau yang lucu Xi Luhan. Tiga tahun kau pikir tak bisa mengubah keadaan? Mungkin dulu aku tergila-gila padamu. Tapi sekarang semua berbeda. Baekhyun lebih dari apapun yang kucari selama ini"

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya? Apa dia semenarik itu, huh? "

"Dia sempurna"

"Tapi dia bukan lagi milikmu" ucap Luhan seolah mencemooh keadaan Chanyeol.

Ya. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Semua terungkap setelah Baekhyun memposting foto jemari tangannya yang tak lagi memakai cincin pemberian Chanyeol disertai caption **'Aku mengembalikannya'.** Dan hal itu menjadi buah bibir di sekolah keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan Luhan setelah pernyataan yang tak pernah ingin didengarnya.

"Aku sangat berharap saat itu mereka menyetubuhinya layaknya binatang sehingga dia yang kau katakan sempurna itu mati dengan menjijikkan! " teriak Luhan menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Semuanya terkejut tak menyangka sosok semanis Luhan mampu berucap seperti itu. Chanyeol berbalik dengan langkah besar menghampiri Luhan dan menyambar leher laki-laki itu. Chanyeol mencekiknya.

"Kau dan mulut sialanmu itu seharusnya sejak lama kusingkirkan. Seharusnya kau sadar posisimu. Seharusnya kau malu untuk tetap berada disini. Seharusnya kau kembali saja ke dalam rahim sialan ibu jalangmu itu! " teriak Chanyeol di depan wajah Luhan.

"Cha— Chan... " Luhan berusaha melepaskan cekikan Chanyeol di lehernya.

"Berhenti. Kau bisa membunuhnya" ucap Sehun yang entah datang dari mana berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Luhan.

"Sudah seharusnya dia mati" balas Chanyeol.

"Dan Baekhyun tak akan kembali padamu"

Berhasil. Ucapan Sehun mampu membuat Chanyeol melepaskan cekikannya. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tidak fokus. Dengan langkah gontai dia beranjak dari sana.

"Kau lihat sendiri? Kau menyakiti Chanyeol lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Dan dia membencimu dengan semua rasa sakit yang disimpannya" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan yang masih terbatuk menormalkan nafasnya.

—

Menemukan Luhan di ambang pintu ruang rawatnya bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Dia begitu membenci dan muak melihat wajah bertopeng malaikat milik laki-laki itu. Dan kenapa pula berkunjung disaat tak ada satupun orang yang menemaninya.

"Hai, Baekhyun" sapanya diiringi senyum manis. Baekhyun tak membalas.

"Aku bawakan buah untukmu" ucap Luhan menaruh sekantung buah di lemari kecil di samping ranjang rawat Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih mengabaikannya bahkan setelah dirinya duduk cukup lama di kursi di samping ranjang Baekhyun

"Malam itu Sehun membawaku pergi setelah Chanyeol memasuki ruang rawat ini. Dia mengatakan menemukanmu dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak pantas. Saat itu aku merasa sangat terkejut membayangkan betapa buruk hal yang menimpamu. Dan kemudian aku mendengar kabar berakhirnya hubungan kalian. Dengan itu aku merasa mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki Chanyeol kembali... "

Tak ada respon. Tapi Luhan tahu Baekhyun mendengarkannya.

"… Tapi tadi siang aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin membenciku. Aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu. Baekhyun… Apa yang dilihatnya darimu? Kau tidak menarik sama sekali"

"Dia jatuh cinta padaku. Bukan sekedar tertarik" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Dan aku tak pernah berusaha untuk menariknya. Sehun memberikanku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Di hari itu juga dia mengenalkanku pada keluarganya sebagai kekasih. Aku marah. Semenjak itu dia selalu menarik perhatianku. Memeluk dan menciumku dimanapun dan kapanpun dia mau. Hingga seseorang melukaiku secara fisik dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya marah. Dia tidak suka ketika aku terluka dan menangis. Karena kejadian itu dia benar-benar menjadikanku kekasihnya. Menyatakan cinta di tempat yang sama sekali tidak romantis. Tapi aku suka..." Baekhyun bercerita dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu kau datang. Hingga semua ini terjadi dan kami berakhir"

"Kau menyalahkanku? " tanya Luhan tak terima.

"Aku tidak. Tapi semuanya memang terasa berubah semenjak kau datang. Kau selalu berusaha merebut perhatian Chanyeol"

"Itu karena kau tak semenarik diriku hingga aku mampu merebut perhatiannya" ucap Luhan dengan congkaknya yang disambut kekehan Baekhyun.

"Luhan... Mungkin Chanyeol pernah begitu tergila-gila padamu di masa lalu. Dan tidak seharusnya kau terus berpijak disana. Dia bertemu begitu banyak orang setelah kau pergi. Hal itu tak memungkiri membuatnya jatuh cinta..."

"Kau mau menyombongkan diri bahwa Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Ya dan aku tidak perlu menjadi menarik untuk membuatnya mencintaiku. Dia menerimaku apa adanya. Itulah yang disebut cinta"

 _"Dan cinta itu sekarang sudah berakhir"_

•••

— **Kkeut—**

•••

 **Tadinya mau bikin Luhan jadi super jahat. Tapi gak jadi wkwkwkwk**

 **Gak nge-feel ya?**

 **BTW aku harus instal firefox dulu di hp baru bisa up. Soalnya browser lain gak bisa buka ffn. yaaa**

 **Dan maaf kalo aku belum balas review kalian satu-satu :)**

 **Review terus yaaa... ^^**


	11. Kita Bukan Siapa-Siapa Lagi

**Haii~~**

 **Long time no see :'(**

 **Kangen banget sama kalian (ToT)**

 **BTW,**

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu aku nonton SKAM FRANCE season 3. Diantara kalian udah ada yang nonton belum? Kalo belum rekomeded sih menurut aku. Soalnya karakter mereka cocok sama Chanbaek.**

•••

 **Here we go chapter 11 yang sama pendeknya kayak chapter sebelumnya :) dan maaf kalau mengecewakan :')**

•••

Kembalinya Baekhyun ke sekolah benar-benar menarik banyak perhatian. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu musibah yang menimpa laki-laki manis itu. Terlebih sekarang dia turun dari sebuah mobil dengan sosok laki-laki membukakan pintu untuknya. Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana senyum Baekhyun merekah ketika laki-laki itu menawarkan lengannya untuk digandeng. Dan Baekhyun menyambutnya bukan untuk sekedar digandeng. Tetapi dipeluk dengan manja dan dia terkekeh senang karena melakukannya.

Laki-laki itu adalah wajah baru di sekolah. Hal itu tentu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Siapakah sosok itu? Apakah dia kekasih baru Baekhyun? Tentu mereka akan berpikiran seperti itu ketika melihat sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun bertingkah manja dan menggemaskan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Baekhyunieeee! "

Baekhyun menoleh ketika namanya diserukan dengan lantangnya.

"Kyungsoo yaaaaa~" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan Kyungsoo yang berlari padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau sudah benar-benar sembuhkan? " tanya Kyungsoo dalam pelukan mereka.

"Kau lihat sendiri~" ucap Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya dari senyummu yang sangat lebar hehehe" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat betapa bahagianya Baekhyun saat ini.

"Itu semua berkat diriku... " ucap laki-laki yang semenjak kedatangannya menarik rasa penasaran semua orang.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Lucas? " tanya Kyungsoo memicing menatap laki-laki yang sedari tadi bersama Baekhyun.

"Sekolah. Kau tak lihat bajuku Do Kyungsoo? "

"Aku tak yakin hanya sekolah. Seriously Byun Baekhyun? Kau bersamanya lagi? " tanya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Mollaaa~" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya.

"Stop it, atau aku menciummu disini" ucap Lucas memperingati Baekhyun yang bertingkah menggemaskan.

"Mesum" cibir Baekhyun.

Kedatangan siswa baru bernama Lucas Wong bersama Baekhyun benar-benar menggemparkan sekolah. Hampir semua membicarakan mereka. Membicarakan tentang kemesraan mereka. Membicarakan betapa serasi mereka. Mendapat gelar pasangan terfavorit hingga terpanas sepanjang sejarah SMA Elyxion.

Hampir satu bulan berlalu dan kemersaan mereka semakin menjadi. Mulai dari bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, hingga hampir berciuman di sekolah. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini ketika Lucas menariknya ke sudut sekolah.

"Hentikan—" Baekhyun mendorong wajah Lucas menjauh saat laki-laki itu berusaha menciumnya.

"Kenapa? "

"Karena aku tidak mau"

"Tapi kau berjanji padaku"

"Aku tidak—"

"Janji adalah hutang sayang~" ucap Lucas kembali menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan berusaha menciumnya.

"Berhenti atau aku benar-benar marah padamu—" Baekhyun terus mendorong Lucas agar laki-laki menjauh.

"Berhenti menolak Byun Baekhyun! Aku sudah melakukan semuanya—

 _ **BUGH**_

Cengkraman Lucas terlepas tepat saat seseorang memukulnya hingga tersungkur.

"Berhenti memaksanya kalau dia memang tak ingin dicium"

Baekhyun meremang mendengarkan suara berat yang sarat akan kemarahan itu. Setelah hampir satu bulan tak mendengarnya, entah kenapa Baekhyun merindukannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sesuatu yang ingin meluap dari rongga dadanya.

 _"Park Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu... "_

"Kuperingatkan, menjauh darinya" ucapnya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menatap nyalang Lucas yang tertawa remeh.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhi kekasihku sendiri? " tanya Lucas menyeka darah disudut bibirnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan kekasihnya lagi" ucap Chanyeol menarik dengan kasar tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari sana.

"Chanyeol, sakit— Lepaskan" Baekhyun berusaha bicara sementara dirinya yang kesusahan mengikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol seakan tuli. Mengabaikan ringisan kesakitan Baekhyun dan tetap mencengkeram kuat tangan anak itu dan membawanya entah kemana.

"Park Chanyeol, hiks sakit... "

Isakan itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang basah air mata.

Kelamahan terbesar Park Chanyeol, air mata Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seketika melepaskan cengkramannya dan meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Sayang, maafkan aku... " sesal Chanyeol. Bukannya berhenti, tapi tangisan Baekhyun semakin terdengar.

"Hei, apa sakit sekali? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sadar menggenggam tanganmu begitu kuat... " ucap Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengecup dan meniup beberapa kali pergelangan tangan yang agak memerah itu.

Tetap tak berhenti. Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras.

"Sayang? Sayang, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku... " Chanyeol begitu menyesal membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi.

"Berhenti... " lirih Baekhyun.

"Ap—"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang... "

"Kenapa? "

"Kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi"

•••

— **Kkeut—**

 **Sebenernya ini udah aku tulis dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi nge-stuck di tengah-tengah. Gak tau kenapa kayak kehilangan mood aja buat nulis.**

 **Dan buat Lucas, karakternya emang udah aku pilih dari pertama. Bukan karena interaksi mereka belakangan ini. Bahkan chapter ini udah aku tulis sebelum Superm debut. Intinya Lucas ada disini gara-gara iklan kopi wkwkwkwk.**

 **Makasih sebelumnya buat yang masih ingat cerita ini.**

 **Review terus ya gaissss :)**


	12. Sepasang Cinta Pertama

**Aku niat kok bikin FF ini. Iya FF ini pendek. Kan drabble per chapternya. Drabble itukan pendek-pendek. Gak akan pernah nyampe 1000 word-nya.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong beberpa bulan belakang aku kena writer's block :')**

 **Punya ide tapi gak bisa ditungin dalam bentuk cerita itu sakit banget woii!**

 **Maaf juga kalo cerita ini jelek dan tambah gak jelas atau gimana. Kalian bolehlah review jujur di kolom reviewnya :)**

 **Dan pada bilang Chanyeol disini itu jahat. Gak usah balikan sama Baekhyun. Tapi sebenernya yang udah jahatin Baekhyun itu bukan Chanyeol yang asli. Tapi kloningannya, CHANYEØL.**

 **Kalian pilih yang mana? Baekhyun balikan sama CHANYEOL atau** **CHANYEØL?**

 **Pilih pilih silahkan dipilih**

 **:D**

•••

 **Chapter ini khusus dari sudut pandang bapak negara kita.**

•••

Baekhyun itu berbeda. Dia manis dan cantik dalam satu waktu dengan caranya. Dia menarik. Hanya dengan satu senyuman, dunia akan memujanya. Dia sempurna. Tanpa harus berusaha untuk terlihat sempurna. Dia apa adanya. Dan karena itu aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun ketika SMP dalam keadaan babak belur. Itu pertama kalinya juga aku ke rumah Sehun untuk menginap. Hari dimana kami berkelahi menantang anak sekolah sebelah. Saat itu aku menatapnya tajam yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Dan dia membalas tatapanku dengan alis menukik tak suka. Lucu sekali.

Semenjak saat itu aku selalu bertemu Baekhyun jika menginap di rumah Sehun. Kami tak pernah saling menyapa. Apa lagi bicara. Sehun pernah mengatakan padaku jika Baekhyun menyebutku 'sahabat berandalanmu'.

Sebenarnya aku berubah menjadi suka berkelahi karena seseorang. Kalian benar jika itu Luhan. Dia cinta pertamaku dan dia pergi begitu saja setelah semua rasa suka yang kutunjukkan. Dan untuk membalas rasa sakitnya, melampiaskan kepada orang lain adalah hal paling terbaik.

Tapi semenjak bertemu Baekhyun semuanya terasa berubah. Dia seperti menarikku dengan segala pesonanya. Dan aku tak pernah berani jujur bahkan pada diriku sendiri jika aku menyukainya. Aku takut dia akan semakin jauh. Karena aku tau dia tak pernah menyukaiku yang dianggapnya sosok pembawa Sehun menjadi berandalan.

Yang tak pernah kusangka, Sehun tahu segalanya. Di ulang tahunku yang ke 17 dia memberikan hadiah paling spesial dan satu-satunya di dunia. Byun Baekhyun. Dan hari itu aku bertekad menjadikan Baekhyun milikku. Mebawanya pulang le rumah. Mengenalkan pada kedua orangtuaku yang telah menjanjikan membatalkan perjodohan jika aku membawa kekasihku pulang.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi kekasihku setelah semua tindakan semena-menaku padanya.

Hari yang paling kusesali adalah ketika aku menjemput Luhan ke bandara setelah 3 tahun berlalu. Karena hal itu aku melupakan Baekhyun yang menungguku di cafe favoritnya.

Hingga muncul hari-hari yang kusesali lainnya. Kebodohanku mengikuti kemauan Luhan membuat Baekhyun terluka. Di atas ranjang rumah sakit dia menangis dan mengembalikan cincin yang pernah kuberikan.

Kami berakhir.

Tak apa jika Baekhyun menganggapnya begitu.

Tapi bagiku dia masih kekasihku. Karena aku tak pernah menyetujui kata akhir yang pernah diucapkannya.

Hari itu, dimana Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah dan dia tidak sendirian. Bersama seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bergelayut manja di lengan laki-laki itu dan tersenyum bahagia seakan dia telah melupakan hari lalu.

"Siapa laki-laki itu? " tanyaku pada Sehun ketika istirahat makan siang di kantin sekolah. Sehun masih sahabatku. Dia kecewa. Tapi dia memaafkanku.

"Laki-laki mana? " tanya Sehun menatapku.

"Kau tahu maksudku"

"Oh! Yang bersama mantan kekasihmu? " tanyanya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Dia kakakmu dan aku tak pernah setuju putus dengannya sialan! "

"Kenapa marah? Atau aku tak akan memberi tahumu" ancamnya.

"Lucas Wong. Kekasih baru Baekhyun" ucap Kai yang baru datang dengan nampan makan siangnya.

Apa? Kekasih?

"Kau bercanda? " tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tanya saja pada adiknya jika kau tak percaya" jawab Kai menunjuk Sehun dengan sumpitnya.

"Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya sialan! "

"Mereka sepasang cinta pertama. Lucas itu cinta pertama Baekhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka sekarang bersama. Apa lagi yang ingin kau katahui?"

Sepasang cinta pertama, huh?

Hingga seluruh penghuni sekolah ditunjukkan dengan kemesraan mereka yang tak tahu tempat, aku tetap tak percaya jika Baekhyun sudah benar-benar melupakanku.

Satu bulan dan aku ingin sekali memukul laki-laki bernama Lucas itu. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padaku. Tanganku sudah sangat gatal sekali melayangkan pukulan ketika dia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat sepi. Memaksa menciumnya. Meskipun Baekhyun menolak, tapi si sialan itu terus memaksa.

Dan aku tak tahan lagi. Hingga tanpa sadar tangan ini sudah menariknya dan melayangkan satu pilukulan di wajahnya hingga dia tersungkur.

"Berhenti memaksanya kalau dia memang tak ingin dicium"

 _Byun Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu..._

•••

— **kkeut—**

•••

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **Review jusseoooooo**


	13. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan

**Haii...**

 **Long time no see :')**

 **Aku kangen kalian.**

 **Aku gak sibuk, tapi ngelupain FF ini.**

 **Kalian juga pasti udah lupakan jalan ceritanya? Dan kalian mungkin juga gak bakal mau baca dari awal lagi :)**

 **Dan aku juga gak tau ini endingnya bakal dibawa kemana :')**

 **Dan aku juga mau ngasih tau, aku sekarang juga suka NCT hehe**

 **Aku suka Jaehyun, tapi sekarang lagi terpesona sama Haechan, dia lucunya kebangetan. Mereka semua visualnya gak main-main. Mungkin bias aku bakal ganti terus wkwkwkwk**

 **Di NCT aku suka Markhyuck sama Nomin. Jaeyong dikit. Sekarang reading list wattpad aku isinya mereka wkwkwk**

 **Udah. Iyu aja...**

 **And here we go!**

•••

Chanyeol semakin sering melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya menatap keluar jendela sedari tadi. Dirinya tahu, Baekhyun menangis dan berusaha menahan isakannya. Ingin meraih jemari ramping itu dan mengusapnya untuk menenangkan, tapi Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan menepis jauh tangannya. Jadi dia memilih menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Baekhyun, mau mendengar sebuah cerita? " tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat. Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku anggap kau setuju untuk mendengarkan. Ini tentang aku, Sehun dan Luhan... " ucap Chanyeol menerawang kembali ke masa JHS-nya.

"Aku dan Sehun bertemu pertama kalinya ketika penerimaan siswa baru. Aku yang menyapa terlebih dahulu. Dia dulu begitu tidak peduli terhadap sekeliling. Tatapannya seperti mengajak orang berkelahi... " Chanyeol terkekeh akan ucapannya sendiri. Sementara jauh di dalam hati, Baekhyun membenarkan hal itu. Menambahkan betapa tak jauh berbedanya dengan Chanyeol yang juga ketika pertama bertemu memberikannya tatapan mengajak berkelahi.

"Semenjak hari itu kami mendeklarasikan kami sepasang sahabat. Sehun begitu baik. Dia memberikanmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Bahkan cinta pertamanya... " Chanyeol tersenyum samar mengingat awal masa remajanya bersama Sehun. Dan hal itu tak luput dari tatapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh.

"Cinta pertama? " tanyanya nyaris seperti bisikan. Chanyeol senang. Ternyata Baekhyun mendengarkannya sejauh ini.

"Ya. Cinta pertama. Sehun pasti tak pernah bercerita padamu tentang cinta pertamanya-kan? " tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum simpulnya.

Cinta pertama. Baekhyun menerawang jauh kembali kejadian belakangan ini. Seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang kedalam hubungannya bersama Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mengatakan dirinya adalah cinta pertama pria yang saat ini berada disampingnya. Mungkinkah...

"Kau benar. Namanya Xi Luhan jika kau memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Kami jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya kepada sosok yang sama. Dia seorang laki-laki keturunan Cina. Hidup sederhana bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya seorang pegawai biasa dan ibunya mantan pelayan bar. Dia begitu banyak yang menginginkan. Aku dan Sehun salah satunya. Aku menunjukkannya dengan gamblang dan Sehun menyembunyikannya dengan begitu baik. Luhan, dia begitu suka dipuja, diagungkan dan dinomor satukan. Dia akan merasa di atas segala ketika semua orang bertekuk lutut padanya. Dia begitu dibutakan oleh perasaan itu. Aku adalah orang dengan urutan nomor satu yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Dan aku adalah pemuja favorit Xi Luhan... " Chanyeol menyamankan duduknya ketika dirasanya cerita tentang mereka akan begitu panjang.

Banyak hal yang Chanyeol ceritakan. Tak ada satupun yang ditutupinya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hingga hari itu aku menyatakan perasaanku dan dia tak menjawabnya. Keesokan harinya dia menghilang. Sekolah mengatakan dia pindah mengikuti ayahnya ke Cina. Dia meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku merasa menjadi orang paling terpuruk di dunia. Padahal tidak. Sehun merasakan hal yang lebih buruk. Dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Aku berubah menjadi orang yang pembangkang dan suka berkelahi. Sehun melakukan apapun yang aku lakukan. Dia mengatakan karena kita adalah sahabat"

Benar. Sekuat itulah persahabatan mereka. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun, kakaknya sendiri terluka karena orang yang dianggapnya sahabat. Sehun tak bisa membenci Chanyeol sejauh itu. Mereka sudah seperti darah dan nadi.

"Ingin dengar sebuah rahasia lagi? " tanya Chanyeol entah sadar atau tidak meraih sejumput rambut Baekhyun dan merapikannya.

"Berapa banyak rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan sebenarnya? " Baekhyun menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Ini yang terakhir. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Berapa banyak rahasia milikmu, sayang? "

"Dua" jawab Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan panggilan sayang yang Chanyeol sematkan padanya.

"Keberatan berbagi? "

"Mungkin nanti setelah kau membagi semua rahasiamu" gumam Baekhyun.

"Okey... " Chanyeol tersenyum samar dan kini begitu berani mengusak helaian rambut halus Baekhyun. Hal yang dulu begitu suka dilakukannya.

"Cintaku hanya cinta sepihak dan mereka saling mencintai. Mungkin sampai sekarang—"

"Apa maksudmu? " tanya Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Adikmu, Sehun. Dia dan Luhan saling mencintai... " jawab Chanyeol akan rasa terkejutnya.

"…mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Aku mungkin memang Cinta pertama Luhan. Tapi itu bukanlah Cinta yang seperti kau bayangkan. Dia hanya mengagumiku secara berlebihan. Dia hanya terobsesi. Dan Sehun adalah pemilik hatinya. Luhan, dia tidak sejahat itu sebenarnya. Dia hanya sedang menarik perhatian Sehun. Tapi dengan cara yang salah. Selalu seperti itu dari dulu. Membuatnya marah dengan menyakiti orang-orang disekelilingnya. Menyakitiku dan menyakitimu..."

"Sehun menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik rasa benci yang ditunjukkannya. Sehun hanya tidak ingin membuat persahabatan kami hancur karena lebih mementingkan perasaanya dan Luhan hanya cemburu padamu karena dirimu begitu berharga bagi Sehun. Dia mendekatiku kembali untuk membuat Sehun cemburu dan juga menyakitimu. Aku tahu segalanya tentang mereka. Mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh dengan saling menyakiti seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol lirih di akhir ceritanya.

"Kenapa terdengar begitu rumit? " tanya Baekhyun setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Karena itu cinta dan tidak semua cinta akan langsung berakhir bahagia. Ada beberapa yang harus menangis dan terluka untuk sampai disana" jawab Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

 _"Dan apakah kita akan sampai disana? "_

"Mau bertemu Luhan? " tanya Chanyeol.

•••

 **-kkeut-**

 **Aku gak tau ini nyambung atau gak T_T**

 **Gaje bangeeeet**

 **Review jusseoooo**


End file.
